They Shoot Hammers, Don't They?
Episode 4 During an annual pistol-shooting competition, Hammer shows off his new invention called a "Loudener" by destroying all the targets (including the innocent victim cutouts) with it. He wins the competition, but is two seconds off the all-time department record. Back at the precinct, as Hammer brags about his shooting skills, Trunk mentions he still hasn't broken the record of one John Kogan. The mention of Kogan's name infuriates Hammer. Doreau arrives, fresh from going undercover as a call girl. She has been informed that someone is preparing to break out of prison to kill Hammer, and the informant will give the convict's name for a price. Hammer goes to the hotel where he is to make contact with the informant on a pay phone. Upon receiving the call, he is told by the informant (Dennis Fimple) on the other line to remain inconspicuous, which he doesn't. Hammer finds out that the informant is just three pay phones away from him, but is told not to look at him. The informant tells him he wants $25,000 for the information on the prison break. Hammer needs to check with Trunk and makes a call on another pay phone, but finds out that Trunk is out to lunch. He picks up another pay phone to call the restaurant, only to find out that Trunk has gone home. Several calls later, Hammer finally gets a hold of Trunk, who refuses to pay the informant. Hammer gives the informant $2,000 and is told that the prison break is occurring right now. Somewhere in the desert, a prison bus pulls over when the driver spots a hitchhiking woman (Neith Hunter). Upon entering the bus, she knocks out the driver and frees the lone prisoner: John Kogan (Jack Thibeau), who kicks her out of the bus and speeds off. Back at the precinct, Hammer watches the news where Kogan makes his announcement that he will tear the city apart unless Hammer shows up for a duel. When Doreau wonders about Kogan's personal grudge, Hammer explains to her that they were best friends since childhood. Trunk refuses to let Hammer give in to Kogan's demands and instead assigns him to Personnel. Meanwhile, while Hammer is relegated to sorting files, Kogan terrorizes everything in his path. Growing impatient, Hammer asks Trunk to suspend him, but is denied the request. He begins to destroy everything on Trunk's desk, but Trunk refuses to suspend him. Finally, when Hammer grabs a filing cabinet and drops it on Trunk's desk, Trunk puts him on suspension. Hammer than calls the news station to notify Kogan that they will meet at the designated place. Hammer admits to Doreau that Kogan is a faster gun than him. Years earlier, Hammer and Kogan were partners as rookie cops, but Kogan accepted a bribe from a mobster before gunning him down, giving Hammer no choice but to put him behind bars. Hammer and Doreau go to a carnival, where he tells her that his father was a famous circus sharpshooter who left him with two things: his name and his gun. Hammer meets up with an old sharpshooter named Dead Eye Dick (Simmy Bow), who knew his father. He asks Dick to teach him the one lesson his father never taught him. Hammer meets Kogan at a ghost town for their duel. Kogan shoots Hammer's gun off his hand and continues to shoot at it. An irate Hammer tells Kogan to just finish him off. Kogan obliges and uses his last bullet to shoot Hammer down. Hammer suddenly gets up, revealing that he caught the bullet with his teeth. A frustrated Kogan is apprehended and tied to the front of the bus on the way back to the precinct. Afterward, Hammer gives Trunk his Fastest Gun trophy as an apology for destroying his trophy. In response, Trunk slams the trophy to the ground, which amuses Hammer. taken from wikipedia Category:Season 1 episodes